Present-day mobile containers and transport silos only rarely comprise fill level measuring, because many hitherto-known measuring systems may hardly be available and may rarely be useable in an economic manner.
With mobile containers or transport silos it is frequently the case that they are moved for transport or for maintenance work, and, as a result of this, invalid fill level information is measured that is unable to correctly reflect the true container fill level.